Remembered Past
by RiaRia
Summary: Isabella Swan died a long time ago.  But there is a new girl in town.  Mariah Anne Goodsen.  What happens when she meets a new set a friends, and she starts to remember a different life?
1. Authors note

Hey guys,

This is just an idea for a story I have. I just wrote this quick chapter as a preview. If you think is sounds any good, then let me know. If you think it sucks, let me know. Lol. It is up to you guys if I continue with this story or not. Also, I love the comments I am getting on my other story, What's the matter with the cullens. I will update that one ASAP! One more thing (sorry I talk a lot) If you have any story suggestions, I am totally open.

Thanks guys, I appreciate it!

---

Mariah


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang to signal another day finished. My life was so predictable.

Oh by the way, my name is Mariah Anne Goodsen. I am a freshman who attends ALHS (Adena Lake High school). ALHS is in Washington. The high school used to be called Forks High. They changed it around the year 2020 though. The year now was 2043.

I am 16, 5"4; I have long golden blonde hair and blue eyes.

I am captain of the volleyball team and co-captain of the cheerleading team.

Some might call me popular. Every kid in my grade would die to have my life, except for me. I have always felt like something was missing, or that I had done this before.

I also had a pretty predictable family. My mom Lauren, my dad George, my sister Gianna, and brother Stephen were all I had. Like I said predictable.

"Ugh" I groaned as I pulled out of the school parking lot. I so didn't want to go home.

Apparently I had to go to a "family" dinner tonight. BS, this was just code for a fancy dinner at one of my dad's college's houses. My dad was a brain surgeon, so these dinners were pretty regular. I hated them though; the people were always so boring.

I arrived home and as soon as I walked in the door my mother said "Mariah, don't forget to wear your happy face tonight!" Oh. My. God. I know, she said happy face. I will show her my happy face….

We arrived at the people's house at 7:00 sharp. I think my dad had mentioned their names but I didn't remember what he had said.

Their house was huge! It was a white mansion, there must have been at least five floors.

When we were walking up to the house my mom was nagging me about my outfit. She said it was so "casual". She was wearing a ball gown for goodness sake!!! My black skirt and blue top were just fine with me.

We got to the door and rang the bell. There was a quiet answer that said "come in". Funny I thought to myself, this place was very familiar. I could swear that I had been here before…. I quickly shook off the thought though. It was just my imagination.

We walked into the house and immediately heard voices from the back. There sounded like a lot of people. Maybe there were some people my age here…

We reached the back and I saw the most beautiful people ever. They had pale skin and golden eyes. They looked so familiar, I knew that I had seen them before. But where? School. No. The mall. No. Where, where, where?!?!

I was pondering this when they introduced themselves. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper were there names.

I could have sworn that they recognized me. They looked like they were all filled with happiness and grief at the same time.

And then I saw him. He walked over to us, but he wouldn't meet my gaze at first. He said his name was Edward. Edward Cullen.

Finally, he looked into my eyes. There seemed to be so much pain in them. Why I wondered, why. And then I knew. The memories raced back to me. They were coming so quickly, that I was moving into the darkness.

The last thought before I fell asleep was of Isabella Swan, the girl I used to be.

**TO BE CONTINUED????**


	3. Authors note 2

Hey guys,

Just a heads up: Some people wanted to know how Bella died in this story, that information will be in the story soon! Oh P.S. I love the reviews guys! If you would, tell me if this new chapter is good or crap

Thanks guys----

Mariah


	4. Chapter 3

I could here people talking around me. I didn't want to wake up from this calm dream. It was peaceful.

But then I felt a cool hand on my forehead, and I knew that it was time to wake up. I opened my eyes apprehensively, only to find my family and the Cullens looking down at me.

They all had shock in their eyes, and I silently wondered why? But then I remembered the darkness, I must have fainted.

"Are you okay dear," said the motherly one, Esme. "Yes, you fell pretty hard." said the large one, Emmett. Emmett seemed to be silently laughing at me, I seriously wondered why…

"Yes I'm fine" I said. But I was actually thinking this:

NO I'M NOT FINE!!! I JUST FAINTED BECAUSE I FOUND OUT THAT I USED TO BE SOME DEAD GIRL?!?! YOU GUYS WANT TO TELL ME HOW THE HELL YOU KNEW ISABELLA SWAN!!! YEAH IM JUST FINE, JUST A LITTLE MENTAL BREAKDOWN IS ALL!!!! UGHHHHH…

My family seemed to buy my lie, but I saw in the Cullens' eyes that they didn't. That's it, I thought. They are going to tell me who this Isabella Swan girl was……

I soon recovered from my fall, and the dinner started again. The Cullens served a beautiful dinner. The funny thing was that they didn't eat any of it. Nobody asked why though, at fear of being rude.

While my family ate I thought about Isabella. Oh geez, I feel like I am talking about my other personality. I was silently wondering why I remembered this girl. I had never seen her, nor had I heard of her. It was bazaar, I had never heard of this kind of thing happening.

I must have zoned out, because the next thing I knew, it was time to go home.

The Cullens wished us goodbye, and we headed out the door. When my parents headed outside, I lagged behind. I turned to the Cullens and asked them one question, "Had I ever met you before tonight?"

Something odd happened at that moment. All there eyes shifted to me, they all had a strange but hopeful look on their faces. But then abruptly, Edward snapped "No we haven't, it was nice to meet you though. We hope to see you again." His eyes portrayed the opposite meaning of his words though, his eyes said this "Go away you stupid child, never come back."

And with his words he shoved me out the door, and into the cool rainy night.

What the hell was that, I thought. What did I ever do to him???

His reaction shouldn't have affected me, I didn't even know him. But for some reason, his words tore at my heart. Strange I mused to myself…..

The Cullens said they had never met me. But I wonder if the Cullens knew Isabella. And if so, what did she do to Edward to make him act such a way to her—I mean me, or should I say us??? I don't know.

When I got in the car I sat in the back and fell asleep…

I dreamed of one thing, Isabella Swan. In my dream she was telling me something. I really don't know how I knew it was her in my dream, I just had a feeling. Anyway, she was trying to get me to understand her, she was saying something. But what?….I could almost hear her when suddenly I was shook awake.

"Mariah, were home." My mom said.

Home, I thought, finally something normal.

But when I walked inside I had a strange feeling, and suddenly I blurted out "Hey mom, who lived here before us?"

"Oh, some man with the last name Swan." She said, "Why do you ask?"

"No reason."


	5. Chapter 4

I was still freaked out about the house thing when I went to sleep.

Isabella Swan lived here. Maybe she and I had had the same room…..

I was pondering this when I fell asleep. I had always been a deep sleeper, but tonight just couldn't go into total unconsciousness. Senseless dreams filled my head, until one dream came into focus:

I was vaguely aware that I was in a car, but I didn't know where I was going. I wasn't driving, someone else was, but I couldn't see their face at first. For a while the dream was just like that, we were just driving, except after a while I could feel the car getting faster and faster.

Then out of nowhere I saw my drivers face. Her long brown hair and dead lifeless eyes were a dead giveaway. Isabella Swan was driving this car, but why. I tried to ask her, but I quickly became aware that she couldn't hear me.

So I just watched her. Something was definitely wrong, she was so depressed. You could see it on her face. I silently wondered if she had recently lost someone close…

My wondering was stopped though when I noticed a car that was going the wrong direction. But for some reason, Isabella didn't see it. And before I knew it, we crashed.

The sound was deafening, and soon I hear the sound of screaming, and then weeping. I knew the screaming was coming from the other car. But the weeping was coming from Isabella.

I could see she was trapped, but I didn't know how serious it was until I saw the blood. She was slammed between to seats. And I was aware that the seats were the only thing holding her together.

Her tears were becoming less and less. She was drifting. I tried to help her, but for some reason I couldn't reach her.

And then just as I thought her eyes would close, she snapped them wide open and looked strait into my eyes.

"Take care of him." She said. Take care of who I wondered??? "Tell him I forgive him, tell him I love him. Be patient with him, and be kind to him. He will have trouble accepting what is to come. You are his only hope now."

With these words said, Isabella silently closed her eyes and died.

As I witnessed this I snapped back to consciousness, and ran to the bathroom and heaved up everything in my system. I had just seen Isabella die, I knew that wasnt a dream. That was the way she passed away.

The dream had given me the shakes, so I couldn't go back to sleep. I had to get out of the house; it felt wrong to be in her house right now.

So I went outside and sat on the porch swing. I had no idea what time it was, but I didn't care.

I felt the tears slide down my cheeks. Even though in the dream Isabella had died, right now it had felt like part of me had died. It shouldn't have ended that way for her.

My mind wandered thoughtlessly to the words she had said, _"Take care of him."_. Take care of whom?

I looked to the sky and saw that there was no moon, this night was so familiar. I had been here before. The breeze touched my skin, and I felt the rain starting. I was all so familiar, like a memory I had forgotten.

And then it dawned on me. I knew who I was supposed to take care of. Her face and his face had told me since the moment I had seen them, though I had met them at different times. But why, Isabella, why would you have me care for Edward Cullen?


	6. Chapter 5

I didn't sleep at ALL last night. I was to busy trying to figure out what was going on in my life.

I had figured out two things so far, here they are:

Somehow (and I have no idea how) I used to be Isabella Swan.

I ( or Isabella) had had some connection with Edward and the Cullens.

Everything was starting to make sense, that feeling I had always had, telling me that I had done this before. Well, I really had.

I had no desire to go to school today. Due to my lack of sleep, I looked like death warmed over. So I decided to skip school. I told my parents that I didn't feel well. And they are so busy with their lives, that they don't even notice my lies any more.

I couldn't sleep, so I decided I would read. My mom had a huge library in the house, and I raided it all the time.

Today I was feeling classical, so I decided to read one of my all time favorites Wuthering Heights. I had loves the book since I had first read it in 5th grade.

I didn't expect anything different when I read the story. But as soon as I cracked it open, I had that feeling again, the remembering one. For some reason, this time when I read the book, I saw it in a whole different perspective. I was comparing myself to Cathy. As soon as I started that I closed the book and went to take a shower.

_Ugh_ I thought, what should I do with myself?

And then I had an idea.

I rushed my shower and sped over to the computer. As soon as Google popped up I typed in that all too familiar name. _Isabella Swan _I muttered and then I had a thought. I had been calling Isabella by her long name. And now as I said it, it didn't sound right. I said it a couple more times before I knew what she would have wanted to be called. Bella. Short, sweet, and to the point.

Anyway, the search came up pretty empty.

There was her death announcement.

And a little tidbit about the college she attended. Apparently she went to Yale. She had only gone for a short time before the accident.

Other than that though, there was nothing.

What can I do?

How can I find information on a girl like Bella?

Quite, shy, and out of the way.

But then it hit me, I almost laughed at the fact that I didn't think of it at first.

The Cullens.

Bella told me to protect him, but how can I do that without understanding Bella. I am her by the way. I have a right to know what happened to me.

So without deliberation, I ran out to my car. I had a black BMW convertible. I don't know what type exactly, I don't know car stuff.

I got in the car and started the engine, it purred to life. I began my slow and cautious driving. I was what my sister called a "Safety First Driver." I was constantly teased about my driving; well you know they can just all go to-

My thought was interrupted by another thought though. WHERE DO THE CULLENS LIVE??? I had a minor panic attack before I had an idea.

I was Bella right???

Well, she probably knew where they lived.

So I concentrated really hard on Bella, asking her to help me remember. And before I knew it, I was pulling up in the Cullen's driveway.

As soon as I stepped out of my car and on to the pavement, I almost had the wind knocked out of me. My _feeling _was so strong here. I must have spent A LOT of time at this house. The sensation was breath taking.

I didn't notice that my hands were shaking when I got to the door. I was nervous. I mean, I already met these guys once. But definitely not under these circumstances. What was I going to say? "Hey guys, I know you guys said that you didn't know me, but did you ever know a girl named Bella Swan? Cause I think I am her prodigy!" Wow. I'm the one who has to say THAT. This should be fun.

I rang the doorbell and three seconds later Esme answered the door.

"Hello?" she said in a concerned tone.

"Ummmm….hi. I'm Mariah, we met the other night."

"Of course Mariah, come in, we have been expecting you."

"Oh? I mean okay."

Esme walked back into the house and I followed.

How did she know that I would come here? Today?

This was beyond strange.

I walked into the beautiful house, only to see the beautiful faces of the Cullens looking up at me. All had a different look on their face.

Esme had a loving look on her face, a look that a mother would give to her child.

Carlisle had a sad but hopeful look on his face, like he didn't know how this would turn out.

Jasper had a calm look on his face. In fact, this whole room had a calm vibe.

Alice had a joyful look on her face, like I was her long lost best friend.

Emmett had a humorous look on his face, like he couldn't wait to see my performance.

Rosalie had an bored look on her face, like she had done this before.

And Edward. Oh Edward. He had such a heartbreaking look on his face. He looked like he was torn between embracing me, or shoving me out the door.

They all said quiet hellos to me. And I replied them.

It was awkward for a moment until Carlisle spoke.

"Mariah, why did you come here today?"

"Well, there are some things that I need to ask you…."

**Hey guys,**

**I hope you like this new chapter!!! I will update ASAP!! But in the mean time I would love some reviews! They always make me happy when I read them! So R&R! (Saying that makes me feel super trendy and technological! Lol)**

**Please and thanks!!**

**--------**

**Mariah**


	7. Chapter 6

"Yes" prompted Carlisle

"This is going to sound strange, but have you ever known a girl name Isabella Swan?"

Every face in the room stared me down. Sadness clouded over each eye. In Edward's eyes the sadness was there, but his eyes mostly portrayed regret.

Alice is the one that answered me "A long time ago we knew her, but not anymore. Why do you ask, Mariah?"

I hesitated. What was I supposed to say?

"Well, you see….uhm…"

As I hopelessly stuttered each face became confused. I knew what they were thinking, _what a waste of time this girl is_….

Finally Rosalie snapped "Just spit it out!"

"I had a dream about her. I saw her die…." I explained my dream in detail. But when I got to Isabella's final words, I halted. I wasn't sure how to tell them about what she said. So I just decided to put that part off till later. So I just shut my mouth and judged their reaction.

They were all silent and unmoving. There was no surprise in their eyes, so I deduced that they already knew how she had died. The silent moments ticked away until finally Edward spoke.

"Why are you telling us this?" His voice cracked when he said this. I thought that maybe he and Isabella were close, because it seemed like this story brought up unwanted memories to the surface.

I sighed and chewed on my lip, it was a nervous habit.

"Please hear me out. I know I'm going to sound crazy when I say this, but I sort of think that in a way I am Isabella. Just in another life, another form."

There were no words so I continued

"I feel connected to her, though I never knew her. I can feel places that she had been; I can sense the people that she had a relationship with. Somehow I am her, I know it!"

Silence again. Until suddenly Edward screeched

"You stupid child!"

"Edward wait, you never know…" said Alice

"Shut up Alice!" he then got up from his chair and walked over to me. He got right in my face and said

"You will NEVER be Isabella Swan. She is dead, and she is gone. How dare you come and try to stir false hope here, you ignorant girl!"

"How the hell do you know what I am thinking a feeling right now?! Do you think I want to be some dead girl, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW HER! AND NOW I HAVE TO PICK UP WHERE SHE LEFT OFF! I came hear today to get some answers, and all you do is shout at me?!? Her time was wasted on someone like you. It is a waste of time for me to even attempt to help you! You know what she said to me in my dream? Help him, protect him, love him! But you know what, you are not worth it. So bye Edward, I'm so sorry to waste YOUR time.

I spat out those final words at him. As I did his face feel and he staggered back. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

I walked to the door, and just as I left I said, "I won't bother you again." And then I went out the door, and ran to my car.

As soon as I started driving, I began to cry.

So many emotions filled my head. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest.

_He didn't believe me _I thought. _ But why do I even care?_

Edward Cullen had been nothing but cruel to me. So why did I feel so much for him?

In my heart I knew that I had to make him believe me. Bella needed him to understand, just as much as I did.

Just as I was thinking these things I got a massive headache. So I pulled off to the side of the road.

My headache was just getting worse, and now dizziness accompanied it. I was going to call for help just I heard a familiar voice.

_You need to know some things Mariah _whispered a quite voice that I knew belonged to Bella.

Her words put me to sleep, and the world went black.

**Hey guys, **

**Sorry it took me so long to update! I love the reviews! I hope you guys like the story, its really going to start to pick up now. So keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, **

**I would like to give a shout out to **_**bitten'n'smitten**_**. She had inspired these next two chapters to come. This chapter is Bella's point of view, and the next will be Edwards. **

**Keep reading and keep reviewing!**

**Please and thanks----**

**Mariah**

**P.S. This chapter is what Bella was thinking right before she died!**

**BPOV:**

_I was driving to the air port, Renee was sick and she needed someone to take care of her since Phil was in his baseball season. _

_It was a wet day out. Days like this reminded me too much of Forks. Too much of him. It had been 5 years, I was 23 now, but my memories of him still burned me._

_That day he left still haunts me. His words broke my heart, they tore me apart. He didn't love me, her never would._

_Life after him had been useless, unwanted, and unnecessary. What I was doing wasn't fit to be called a life._

_I didn't have many friends anymore. Angela and I chatted sometimes, but not very often. I also didn't really talk to my family; I didn't want them to see me like this…_

_If you would have known me 5 years ago, and you saw me now, you wouldn't recognize me._

_I had cut my long hair. It was shoulder length and it was utterly dull. My features were worn, from many nights of crying. I looked a lot older than I was…_

_But it was my eyes that showed the true pain. Looking into them, all you could see was rejection and agony. It was truly as if someone had died…_

_I was suddenly aware that there was a car passing me. Damn my slow driving...how he used to tease me—_

_NO! I must not think of him! "Only the present!" I muttered to myself._

_Anyway, I side glanced at the car passing me. I swear I almost had a heart attack. It was a silver Volvo. The same one as his…_

_I could feel the hot tears slide down my face. I could tell that today would be hard._

_The Volvo sighting had distracted me, so I never saw the other car coming. It was headed in the wrong direction. It was going to hit me strait on…_

_I heard the crash, and I momentarily blanked out._

_When I awoke, I was less than coherent. I could vaguely hear screaming from a far. It was a few moments until I could feel my own pain._

_I could feel a stabbing in my chest. I tried to examine myself, bit I couldn't move. I was trapped, jammed between two seats._

_The tears rushed to my eyes. _

_No! I wasn't ready for this! I didn't want to die like this! What about my goodbyes?!?!_

_What about my family?!?! What about him?!?!_

_Edward. Now that I knew my final moments were near, I repeated his named over and over. _

_Even though the pain was intense, I wanted him to be with me in my final moments._

_I was aware that I was slipping. Time was stopping, and I was dieing. _

_I could see his face in my mind. He was comforting me. He loved me in my mind. And I was content with the mirage._

_With my last breaths I mumbled my last words. I didn't know what I was saying. It was probably just gibberish…_

_As I drifted into my eternal sleep, I thought. _

_I hope he knew that I forgave him. I hope he knew that all these years, that I never believed that he stopped loving me. I was heartbroken that we had to end like this, without closure..._

_Then just as my heart stopped beating, reassurance flowed through me._

_Edward would have a second chance at love. I knew it; I would make sure of it. Some how, and someday, I will come back._

_I'll be with you again Edward. I swear I will…_

**P.S. again…**

**Hope you guys like the chapter! R&R!!!**

**Oh. Andddddd…….**

**I just started a new story called A Vampire Named Claire. I would love, love, love if you guys would take a look!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys,**

**SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOO SORRY that is took me so long to update! I've been extremely busy! Between school, friends, and cheerleading I have had NO time! Oh, wish me luck tomorrow; I have my first competition of the cheer season. And it's my first competition with me being the captain! Sorry to bore you with that info, but I'm super excited! Anyway, are you ready for the chapter from Edward's point of view….well…HERE IT IS!!**

**DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!**

**EPOV:**

_I know my family could tell from the look on my face that I didn't want to be here._

_Even thinking about Bella makes me sick to my stomach, and now they wanted me to meet her living prodigy?!?! _

_Which, by the way, is bullshit!_

_------------------------------------------------_

_I had left Bella a long time ago. Not because I didn't love her, but because I didn't want to hurt her. _

_That day that Jasper almost hurt Bella, I realized what I was doing to her. Every moment of her life was on edge, every second filled with danger. I couldn't do it to her anymore, there was no way…_

_It had almost killed me to leave her. The only thing that made me leave was the fact that I knew it would be better for her. She deserved so much more than me, she deserved good not evil._

_There was only one way to leave. I had to convince her that I didn't care for her anymore. She had to believe that I had moved on, that's the only way she would. _

_That day is the woods shattered my world. When I told her my intricate lie, she believed me! Her eyes gave her away, they looked like…death. _

_I was tempted to tell her I was lying. My mind began to say "Stay, you wont hurt her!" But as much as I wanted to stay, I couldn't. I loved her unconditionally, and I hoped that neither time nor distance would change our bond. I would always watch over my angel…_

_When I left her there, so broken, so damaged, I felt very empty. I solemnly believed that I had left my heart with her. I had left everything with her._

_I found my family waiting for me at the airport. We were moving to Alaska again, to visit with Tanya's clan._

_And so I left Forks that day, and I swore that I would never disturb her again._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Years after I had left Bella, I had gained no feelings or sensations back._

_It took all my strength to be away from her, and I felt like my strength would one day break, but would she ever take me back? After my lies, after I had clearly broken her?_

_We hadn't stopped watching over Bella, though I did tell Alice to block Bella from her visions. It was too much pain to see those visions through Alice's mind. _

_Every once in a while I sent one member of my family to check on her. Discretely, of course. I never went myself though, there was too much temptation._

_Alice was the last one to check on Bella, the last of us to see her face. We were determined to watch over her until the day she died, but we never expected that day to come so early._

_When Alice returned from her trip, she had a dejected on vacant look on her face. She was purposefully blocking her thoughts from me. I immediately asked her about her strange behavior._

_From the second Alice laid her sad eyes on me, I knew the truth. Bella. _

_Something was wrong with Bella. _

_Somehow Alice sensed my recognition of the situation. She didn't hide her thoughts from me anymore. She couldn't, she was too busy mourning the loss of her friend, her sister. Her dry sobs echoed around our huge house._

_Bella had died. A car crash. I didn't save her. I wasn't there…_

_Before I knew where I was, I was in my Volvo. _

_I realized I must have run here, but my body was so distant from my mind, that I couldn't be sure._

_My scream vibrated off the windows of my car._

"_NO!" I yelled "NOT HER, PLEASE!"_

_But it was no use, she was gone. And I had let her die. I had done the exact opposite of what I had tried to do. Instead of protecting her, I had killed her. It wasn't the damn car! It was her broken heart!_

_I drove until my car ran out of gas, and then I ran._

_The warm rain splashed against my face._

_As I raced off faster and faster, there was only one thought on my mind. _

_And that was this, that I would never forgive myself._

_-------------------------------------------------------_

_My wondering mind returned to me as Bella's "descendant" entered the room._

_I could tell that the whole family was tense, they weren't sure about this._

_Alice was the only one who really believed the girl. She was so sure that Bella was back._

_But that was impossible. And my suspicions were only increased when I laid eyes on the girl._

_She was a beautiful girl, for being a human. He long blonde hair and ocean blue eyes were just a compliment to her pale porcelain skin. If I didn't know better, I would think she was a vampire._

_But she didn't look like Bella at all! How could I believe that this child was my true love come back to me? She wasn't similar to Bella at all!_

_We all greeted her, and she sat down as Carlisle asked her to share her information. Though we already knew what she had come to say._

_When she told her story, I had expected no emotions from myself, considering that I had already known the facts, and didn't believe them._

_But the words coming from her mouth just angered me, and before I knew it I snapped at her with uncalled for viciousness._

_Her eyes were briefly sad, but that emotion faded quickly, and was replaced by anger. _

_She returned my snap with a rant of her own. But the strangest thing happened during her frustrated cries. I saw something in her eyes, I saw Bella. She was right there, reflecting in Mariah's eyes. Towards the end of her rant, tears welled up in her eyes. _

_Just like Bella…_

_I was taken back from this epiphany. So taken back that I lost my footing and stumbled back._

_Mariah's anger soon ended and disappointment replaced it._

_She quickly gathered her things and left, simply regarding that she wouldn't bother us anymore. And with that, she left._

_I didn't move for God knows long. I wasn't sure what to do…this girl couldn't be my Bella, could she?_

_As my thoughts continued, I briefly noticed a familiar glazed over look on Alice's face._

_As soon as her vision ended she was on her feet._

"_We have to go Edward." She said "Mariah is going to need us." _


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Sign no I don't own the Twilight series. They belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

When the darkness faded I found myself in the most beautiful meadow I had ever seen. It felt like home here, it was so familiar.

"Yes Mariah, I suppose you would remember this place." Said a beautiful voice.

The voice startled me, but I quickly found its owner. Bella.

She was standing a few feet from me, an angelic smile on her face. I am sure she could read the confusion on my face. Her smile quickly faded to a sad, almost pitying look.

"You are confused Mariah?" She said in such a quiet voice, I almost couldn't hear her.

"I little bit." I almost smiled at my words. They were the understatement of the century.

Bella took a seat next to me on the damp grass.

"What do you think of this place?" She asked me

"It's beautiful. But why are we here? Why am _I_ here?" I said

She sighed and looked far off into the distance. She was quiet for so long that I thought that she forgot that I was there. But eventually, she turned to me and said

"Well, to answer one question, we are in the meadow that Edward and I had claimed our own. This place was almost sacred to us." She smiled wistfully at her words.

"And as to the reason you are here, the answer is very complicated. I could say that you were chosen to be here, but that wouldn't really fit. Its more like you were destined to be here."

She read the confused look on my face and said

"Mariah, I have been watching you from the day you were born. I have always known your destiny, you have always been _me_.

"Um, I am more than confused." I said.

"Let me put it this way. I died before I was ready. I had a lot more to do, there were so many things unsaid, so many words unspoken. I guess you could call me a restless spirit." She seemed almost amused by her own words.

"I used to wonder around Forks, waiting for Edward to come back, watching the people I had once known and loved. You see, I couldn't leave Forks. I didn't have my closure yet."

"One day when I was wondering, I somehow found myself in the local hospital. I heard screams coming from the other room. When I went to investigate, I found my old friend Angela. She was in labor with her first child. You."

"You were friends with my mom?" I said in amazement.

She laughed at my wondrous expressions. "Yes, we were good friends in High school."

"Anyways, I watched as your mother gave birth to the most beautiful baby I had ever seen.

I blushed at her words, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I didn't know what it was, but I felt a real connection to you. An almost sisterly connection."

"So when your mother fell asleep, I went over to your crib. You were sleeping blissfully, so pure. I wanted to hold you, but I knew I couldn't. So I settled for stroking your cheek. The strangest thing happened when I did. I felt like part of me went into you. At that second I became part of you, and you became part of me."

"How strange." I mused

"Yes indeed, very strange. I didn't know what to do. I was in a way, a ghost. So I couldn't make you aware of my existence. I became aware that I had to watch over you though, you became my responsibility."

"So, I watched you grow up. When you became older, you started to understand my part of you a little more. You could sense things about me."

"This surprised me. I knew that we were connected, but I didn't know that bond was so strong. I became very worried about you; I went through a lot of things in my life. And I had a fear that someday you might remember those things."

"My fear came true the day you met the Cullens. I should have seen it coming; you were bound to meet them someday." She said with a scowl.

"When you had that vision about me, my death, I knew that I had to contact you. I had a feeling that you were going to have a few questions as to why you were becoming a dead girl." She laughed freely at her words this time.

"So that's why we are here Mariah Goodsen. I am here to tell you that you and I are now connected spiritually and mentally! I suppose you have a few questions?" She looked like she was trying to hold back a hysterical laugh.

"Bella, I am so confused. I can only remember bits and pieces about you. Why were you so connected to the Cullens? What did you do to Edward to make him such a cruel person? I really don't understand." I ranted.

"Mariah, after our meeting today, you will have no more questions about me. When you wake up, you will be fully aware of all my memories. This sounds strange, but in a way, you will be more me than you will be yourself." She said with a frown.

Suddenly my anger flared.

"How come nobody ever asked me about my opinion on this situation? What if I don't want to be you? What if I just want to be me? I was perfectly happy with me life before all of this crap? (Okay, so I wasn't really happy with my life, but still…) Why should I just except this?!?!" I almost screamed.

Bella's face crumpled after my words were said. She looked so sad; I almost wanted to comfort her…

"I am sorry Mariah. You are right. Nobody asked you about this, it was forced upon you. And you have every right to deny all of this and attempt to live a normal life. But, I don't know how that will work out." She whispered sadly.

"I am going to ask you though, from the bottom of my silent heart that you will help me. That you will help Edward. He needs to understand that I forgive him. They all need to know that. He needs to move on, as do I."

Bella spoke her words with so much passion that I was taken back. I hadn't realized how important this was to her. She needed closure, a sense of forgiveness.

Bella's hopeful look was heartbreaking. It gave me no choice.

"I will help you Bella. I really don't have a choice anymore." I said with a little smile playing on my lips.

Bella became ecstatic! She hugged me fiercely, as she did she whispered into my ear.

"Mariah, I know Edward is difficult. But I a sure he will come around. Once you see my memories, you will understand. I loved him a great deal Mariah, and I am sure you will love him just as much."

I pulled back from her hug.

"Wait, wait, wait. Are you saying that I am going to end up with Edward Cullen? I hate to burst your bubble Bella, but he and I aren't buddy buddy and all."

Bella threw her head back and laughed.

"Mariah, you remind me of myself already. And I didn't say that you would end up with him, just be patient with him. You will see his good side, eventually."

This time I laughed.

"We will see about that!"

Bella glanced at the sun, it was setting. This truly was a gorgeous place.

"It's time for you to go Mariah. But don't be sad, I won't travel far. I will be here if you need me."

"Thank you Bella. I will try to help you, I really will."

Bella smiled and started to walk off in the distance. But she seemed to have a second thought. She turned back to me and said

"Hey Mariah?"

"Yeah Bella?"

"Don't let Alice take you shopping."

She smiled and walked away, her musical laughter filling the air.

I laid down on the grass and waited for consciousness to fill my head. It came quickly.

The meadow disappeared and I fell into a dream. I was seeing Bella's life. I saw all her memories. Her failures, her triumphs, everything. I saw everyone of the Cullen's in a new way. Especially Edward.

When my dream ended I opened my eyes, only to be met by the anxious stares of the two vampires that I had known and loved long ago.

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry that its taken me a little while to update. I've been kinda busy. I promise that I will try to update more. I would love some reviews. I love to hear how you guys like the story, it means a lot.**

**Please and thanks----**

**Mariah **


	11. Chapter 10

For a while they were both silent. I wasn't sure what to say. Or Maybe I had too much to say.

Finally, I broke the silence.

"Hello." I whispered quietly, now knowing that they could hear my perfectly well.

"Mariah, are you okay?" Alice asked in a concerned voice. I knew that she must have seen me pull over and had immediately told Edward. She hasn't changed…

"Yeah, I'm great!" I put on a fake smile, trying my best to look happy. It wasn't working though, I was the worst liar. I was far from feeling fine, I felt like crap.

"Mariah, get out of the car and try to walk." Alice ordered.

"I'm not drunk, I am pretty sure that I can walk!" I snapped.

"I know that, but I need to see if you are in driving condition."

Reluctantly, I got out of the car and attempted to walk in a strait line. Attempt would be the key word in that last sentence. I swerved all over the place; I was probably still shaken up from my _vision_.

Alice shook her head; there was no way she was letting me drive. Right now I was even clumsier than Bella. This would make me lethal…

Alice sighed. "I will drive you home. Edward will take your car."

Before I could protest she snatched the keys from my hand. I silently remembered how fast she really was. It was amazing to see it in real life, compared to Bella's memories.

"Fine." I pouted as I made my way over to the passenger side of her car. I had a feeling that I was in for a long ride.

As soon as I was in Alice started her car and speed off in the direction of my house. I was about to offer directions when I remembered that she would know the way perfectly well.

The silence hung over us, I silently wondered whether or not she knew anything about my recent, oh I don't know what to call it, maybe reincarnation?

My question was answered when Alice confronted me directly.

"Mariah, what are you hiding?" She questioned.

"Not much…" I answered shakily, giving me away.

"Lie. Just tell me Mariah, you can trust me. I will believe you regardless of what you say."

I looked into her eyes to see only sincerity. I could trust her, I just couldn't trust myself.

I tried to hold the truth in, but I didn't succeed.

I quickly poured out all the details of the past few days.

I told her everything. Even the most recent parts, me seeing Bella, me becoming Bella.

"I don't know what to do Alice! I remember her whole life. I can see the things she saw, I can feel the things she felt. I want to help her, but I don't know how! As you already know I tried to tell Edward, but he didn't believe me!"

"I have to let him know she forgives him! I just…I have to…"

Before I finished my words, I began to sob. My tears cleansed my system, cleared my thoughts. After a while I could feel Alice's hand patting my back, comforting me.

After I was done I looked Alice in the eyes and asked her a very important question:

"Do you believe me?"

Alice showed no conflict in her eyes, she had already decided her opinion on the subject. I just hoped that she sided with me.

"Mariah, I do believe you." Relief wash through me, I felt ecstatic.

"Thank God, I thought that I was going to be all alone."

Alice smiled. "Mariah, I would never leave you alone. You may not look like Bella, but you are her. I can tell." She tapped her forehead playfully.

Of course! Alice had seen this conversation happen before it took place. She could tell that I wasn't lying.

"I won't lie to you Mariah. Edward won't accept this…immediately. We are going to have to convince him. I will help you with this project. I mean, once best friends always best friends, right?" She said as she looked at me.

"Of course." I confirmed, still beaming with happiness. I was so glad that she believed me! It was going to be useful having her on my side. I wondered where the other Cullens stood on the subject.

"Good. I really hope that this works out. I would love to see Edward happy again, he has been so miserable since Bella's death. He doesn't do anything anymore. He doesn't talk, or read, or even play music! He threw out all his CDs and his piano when she died. It was too painful for him…" Alice cast a sad look out the car window.

"I hope that I can help him understand…" I said.

As I spoke my words, I noticed that we were in front of my house.

"This place brings back old memories for me." She said.

"That's funny; it only brings new ones to me!" I laughed.

She laughed along with me as I got out of her car. My car was already home, Edward must have left.

"Goodbye Mariah, I will see what I can do. But in the mean time, keep in touch."

"Bye Alice." I said. I wasn't sure if she heard me though. By the time I spoke she was already halfway down the street, speeding away.

I walked into my house, and proceeded to go to my room. My parents and sister were gone, and I was thankful for the silence.

What a complicated day. Alice believed me now, but I doubted that Edward would ever understand. I didn't know how to tell him about how his dead girlfriend forgives him. Oh, and that I was pretty much her living connection to the world.

Yeah, that sounded easy.

I walked up to my room and didn't bother to turn on the light. I was too stressed and tired to care.

I flopped down on my bed and tried to doze off. I was almost asleep when I heard a noise coming from the wall opposite of me. And then I heard someone breathing…

"AHHH!!!" I shot up from my bed and clicked on the light. I felt the shocked look plaster itself on my face as I stared into an unexpected pair of golden eyes.

Edward.

**Hey guys,**

**Hope you like this new chapter!!! Read and review!**

**Please and thanks---**

**Mariah**


End file.
